Electronic equipment involving semiconductive devices is essential for many modern applications. Technological advances in materials and design have produced generations of semiconductive devices where each generation incorporates smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of advancement and innovation, the formation of semiconductor devices usually involves bonding of two or more semiconductor wafers. Examples of wafer bonding include hydrophilic bonding and hydrophobic bonding.